The present disclosure relates to a display input device and an image forming apparatus including such a display input device and a method of controlling a display input device.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus that has a login function (user authentication function) is known. In such an image forming apparatus, an input of identification information (information for performing user authentication) is received from a user, and whether or not a login operation is allowed (whether or not the use of the image forming apparatus is allowed) is determined based on the identification information. Then, when the image forming apparatus allows the login operation, the image forming apparatus is brought into a login state (a state where the image forming apparatus can be used).
Here, when the image forming apparatus is left in the login state, in the meantime, the image forming apparatus may be used in an unauthorized manner by a third person (person who is not authorized to use the image forming apparatus). Hence, after the use of the image forming apparatus, it is preferable to quickly perform a logout operation. However, a user may forget to perform a logout operation.
Hence, conventionally, various technologies for reducing the leaving of an image forming apparatus in a login state are proposed. For example, in an image forming apparatus, when it is detected that a start key for reception of an instruction to perform a job is pressed down, a display screen of a touch panel display in the image forming apparatus is switched to a logout confirmation screen (a dedicated screen for reception of a logout operation), and thus a user is prompted to perform the logout operation.